Assassin's Creed the series episode 4: Transformers Prime
by hero101
Summary: Richard now enters the World of Transformers Prime where he meets Bulkhead and the rest of Team Prime as they save Earth from Megatron and the Evil Decpticons.


Assassin's Creed Episode 4: Transformers Prime.

Jasper, Nevada. (This is 3 Days before Season 1 Episode 1)

The Town of Jasper is quiet little town with no problems or trouble. Well not at least that is.

At the High School. Students are walking in all directions. Richard was walking from class when He sees 3 Bullies picking on a Kid.

Richard walks away to not get involve. Then it was lunch time. Richard is getting his lunch. Then the 3 Same Bullies were picking on the Kid again.

"Leave him alone, Vince" said a Guy named Jack Darby. "Or what are you gonna do?" said Vince as he grabs Richard's Lunch and splatters it on Jack.

the 2 Bullies laugh. Then Richard stands up and taps Vince on the Shoulder as he turns around. "Your gonna owe me a new lunch" said Richard.

Then everyone in the Room walks backwards and the Lunch Ladies closed the Lunch Doors. Vince: "You really wanted a punch or you want to hit me with your Karate".

Richard: "It's not Karate". Vince punch, Richard catches it with the right arm and then wraps the arm with the left arm, "It's Kung Fu" said Richard as he strikes Vince to the Face.

The 2 soon joins the fight as Richards blocks both their attacks at once. Vince gets up and tries to hit Richard. Richard counters and gives him a Quick Strike.

The whole room looked at the Martial Artist as Richard gets another lunch free of charge and walks out.

School ended and Richard decides to the go to O.K Burger to hang out. After all He just got here and he made a big impression at School.

"(Sigh). I never want attention. I didn't waned to be in this mess. I don't need people's-" Richard stops when he sees a Dark Green Custom SUV.

"Love" said Richard as he walks over. Richard feels the Side of the Vehicle. "When I had enough cash. I would own One just like you". "Are you talking to your car?" said a girl name Sierra from School. Richard: "Uh Yeah. Isn't it look good?".

Sierra: "Hey. Your the Guy who took down Vince and his Buddies. I was about time that someone stands up to him". Richard smiles. "See You later" said Sierra as she leaves with some cheerleaders. Richard turns to the SUV. "Thanks" said Richard as he walks out.

Then the Dark Green SUV moves backwards and looks at the Kid. "You welcome Kid" said Bulkhead as he rolls away.

Outpost Omega.

This Base is the home of the Autobots. They are a group of living robots from the planet Cybertron in a War with a group called Decepticons.

Bulkhead explains his late report from his patrol. "Did he try to break in?" said Optimus. Bulkhead shook No, "Nah. He was just looking at Me just like that".

Ratchet: "From Agent Fowler's reports of the Boy. He just arrive about a day ago. Web said that he has fought 3 Humans by his own. Not bad on his first day here in Jasper".

Bulkhead wants a look at the Profile. He only has a picture of the Boy walking in town. Bulkhead seems to have interest on Him. Optimus has called to Special Agent William Fowler on keeping tabs on the Boy.

So Richard walks in a sidewalk as black shadows were following him. Richard turns around to see nothing behind.

Richard walks away and the shadows continue as they follow Richard. Unknowingly a Certain Autobot Bulkhead is following the Boy as well.

Unlike the shadow stalkers. Bulkhead is a bit noisy. The Shadows follow the Boy to a Alley and they turn to see that he's gone. Bulkhead saws it too, "(Whisper)Where did he go?".

Soon a Shadow jumps out of no where and pounce on the Shadow Men and then roll to the middle of the alley. The Shadows took their fighting stance. Richard did nothing but a smirk. Bulkhead looks at the Kid with his confidence.

The 1st shadow attacks with a Tiger Claw and counters with a Mantis Grapple and turn around with a strike.

Then a Crane slap by Richard twirls the 2nd shadow and then Richard grapples the 3rd shadow and strike him down and the 2nd shadow with the kick.

4th and 5th attacks in sync, but Richard counters both of them and knocks them down. Richard then smirks and walks away. Bulkhead: "Wow".

Bulkhead transforms into his SUV Form and follows the Boy careful. Richard notice a News Paper of a Certain SUV.

Richard reads it and looks at the Picture. The Dark Green SUV was actually a Big Robot. But that doesn't surprises Richard. He has his shares with Droids and R2-D2.

"You can drop the act now, Autobot" said Richard as he turns to the same SUV from before. Then the SUV transforms back into his Big Robot Form.

"How did you know I'm not a real Car?" Bulkhead asked since his cover is blown. Richard pulls out a Metal Autobot Logo."The previous Autobot I met before I came here gave me this" said Richard as he throws it to Bulkhead.

Bulkhead catches it and looks at it, "Where did you get this?".

Now back at the Base with Richard in tow. Rachet examines the Logo piece, "How on Cybertron did you ever get this?".

"Ever heard of a Autobot name Huffer?" said Richard. "Huffer? We haven't heard from Him since we left Cybertron".

"He died when a Decepticon name Starscream finished Him off" Richard explain that make Bulkhead react, "What? No!". Optimus: "Starscream".

William Fowler looks to the Boy, "So you never told anyone about this?". "Nope. People here or around the planet would start to freak out. So you don't need to worry about me" said Richard.

"Optimus. With all due respect. He may be a match with his size. But he is no match with thse our size. He could get,... Squash" said Ratchet as he lift and pats his foot down.

Optimus: "Then for now on. We must watch our Step. Bulkhead! Since he has contact with you. You will be his Guardian and maintain Covert Surveillance". Bulkhead: "Curve-Side Duty. Got It" said Bulkhead as Richard smirks.

"Well looks like your stuck with me then, Bulk" said Richard as Bulkhead raise his metal brow, "Don't push it".

It''s been 3 Days since Richard is now part of Team Prime and Richard and Bulkhead starting to get along just fine. Plus Richard then decides to tell his Guardian about where he came from, "So you've been Raise by Dinosaurs? How long were there when People found you?". Richard: "All my life. I had no problems adjusting to this life and always face anything".

Spoke too soon, Optimus: "Bumblebee, Bulkhead. Head back to base. Cliffjumper may be in trouble". "On my way" said Bulkhead as he rolls back to base.

After Bulkhead drops Richard before he and the rest of Team Prime goes through a Ground Bridge. Richard looks at Ratchet's tools and then thinks of sing them to build something.

Hours passed by as Richard builds a grappling rope to on of his Hidden Hook Blade. Richard would never leaves his Hidden Blades when he goes on a Mission.

The Hidden Grappler is made to snatch more then just Buildings. But they are made to give the User Super Strength to lift heavy object like Bulkheads Size thanks to Ratchet's Tools. Plus it also latches on the Surface without falling over.

The Ground Bridge opens as Richard hides the Grappler from the Team and the Autobots walk out and no Cliffjumper. "Where's Cliffjumper?".

Bulkhead shook No, "He was taken by the Cons and his vital signs has been cut off". Richard looked down. Cliffjumper was gone, Just Huffer.

So we all were on the Top of the Base as the Only thing they found was Cliff's Horn. Optimus: "We honor here today to remember the Death our Comrade. Cliffjumper will be now part of the Allspark. To join with his Brothers. But his death will not be in vain".

Arcee place Cliff's Horn and stands, "I'm going back. To protect the Humans" said Arcee as she transforms to a Motorcycle and rolls away.

Ratchet: "Optiums. Why do we even protect these Humans?". Optimus: "We protect them because we cannot have the Humans die for our Mistakes".

Richard and Bulkhead looked at each other and back at Optimus. "I'll check up on the Scanners" said Richard as he leaves.

So you know how this Episode begins. Cliff dies by Starscream, Arcee goes to O.K Burger where Jack Darby meets Arcee when 2 Vehicons attack and began the Chase.

Then Acree and Bumblebee fight the 2 Vehicons while pulling the Kid Raf into the Ring. After that. Arcee and Bumblebee goes to the Base with a 3rd Member Miko.

Ratchet: "I thought there were 2?", Arcee: "They multiplied". Miko runs to Bulkhead, "Hey what's you name?", Bulkhead: "Duh? Bulkhead?". "What is going on here?" said Richard as he slide down on the Rails of the Stairs. "Oh. It's you three".

"Hey, Your that Kid who was at the Lunch Room. What were you doing here?" said Jack questioning Richard. "I was going to do the same thing to you" said Richard.

"You guy know each other?" said Bulkhead. Richard: "It's sort of a long story, Bulk". So as we discuss of Jack, Miko, and Raf of having Guardians. Jack goes with Arcee, Raf goes with Bumblebee and Miko goes with Bulkhead and Richard.

Speaking of Which. Miko took us to a Rocky Terrain for Bulkhead to slide. "Miko. I'm suppose to protect you" said Bulkhead. "Bulkhead. I'm Cover in Pounds of Muscle. I'm Protected" said Miko as Richard buckles a Seat belt, "I'm not!" Richard said as Bulkhead goes down the Slope, Miko: "WHOOOOHOOOOOOO!", Richard: "I'M GONNA BE SICK!".

Them Team now notice of Megatron's Return from a Long Deep Space search for a New Army. Cliffjumper's Life Signs came back on as Team Prime plans a Rescue. But Cliff was no more but a Monster by Dark Energon.

As we get back to base the next day. We came out of our Bots and Optimus has orders Us to remain here in Base.

Soon Agent Fowler finds out of more Kids and calls the Pentagon. But Bulkhead stops him and on the Chopper. He gets kidnapped by a Robot Bird named Lazerbeak to the Decepticon Warship.

Back at Outpost Omega.

(ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, ALERT).

"My Ears!" said Raf as the Kids cover their Ears from a Loud Alarm. "It's a SOS Message, from Fowler" said Bulkhead as he tries to lock on but was incomplete.

"What did it say?" said Richard, "Location Scan was Incomplete,... Oh Well" said Bulkhead as he turns.

"Oh Well?! Seriously?!" said Jack. Bulkhead: "What? Fowler's a Jerk", Jack: "Whoa! I know if you don't like him or not. The Cons have him", "And they'll know your location,... Our Location" said Raf.

Bulkhead: "But the Transmitter is down. He can be anywhere by now". Then Raf has an Idea, "Maybe you can locate Him by his Tracker Signal" He said as he opens his Laptop.

Richard: "You can do that?", Miko: "Uh aren't you about 3?", Raf: "12,... and a Half". So Raf sends Bulkhead the Location of Fowler's Tracker as He sends outside of the Decepticons Warship Nemesis.

But Bulkhead wasn't alone. Miko follows him to see action. So Jack and Raf followed them too. "Base. Open a Ground Bridge" said Arcee. "Got it" said Richard as he locks on to Arcee's Location and opens a Ground Bridge for Arcee and Bumblebee to come through.

"Jack and Raf followed to this Location to stop Miko from getting hurt" said Richard as he opens the Ground Bridge. "Richard. Your in Charge when we get back" said Arcee as she and Bumblee goes through.

"You got it, Arcee" said Richard as the Intercom opens, "Acree. Open the Ground Bridge" said Optimus. Richard replies. "Hey Optimus. Arcee's not here. Something happen when you left". Ratchet: "Oh this ought to be good".

After rescuing Fowler and getting Optimus and Ratchet back to Base. Optimus was a bit mad when Bulkhead took the Children in Combat. I explain the whole thing and Ratchet explain their Story about Megatron and his Zombie Army.

"But where would Megatron could find an Army of Undead Soldiers?", Richard: "The same place where you guys came from". Richard was right as Optimus looks up to the Stars and the only place for a Whole Zombies is Cybertron.

So they devise a plan to stop a certain Space Bridge that Megatron has So while the Bots go to Space. Jack Miko, and Raf goes to a Satellite Station to halt the Signal.

Then Richard felt a presence of a Bald Eagle on the Controls. It had a Message from Home in the Great Valley of a Rouge Mercenary is after Jack, Miko, and Raf.

So Richard goes the Satellite Station outside. where he stops the Mercenary in his tracks. "So your the one that live in the Land of Dinosaurs?" said the Mercenary as he pulls a Knife.

Richard took a Kung Fu stance with his Hidden Blade, "You mission ends here. Bounty Hunter". So the 2 clash of Skills and Strength.

During that the Bots goes after the Self-Destruct Switch and Optimus fights Megatron. The Station was already over run by a Decepticon named Soundwave as he severs the connection.

Before Soundwae leaves. He saw Richard and the Mercenary fight and clash blades and guns back and forth until the Mercenary made a Wrong move using a Smoke bomb to kill Richard in it, Instead it was the other way around.

The Mercenary gets stabbed in the back by a Hidden Blade and dies at the spot. So Richard was victorious. Soundwave got it on recording and left as a Predator Spy Jet.

The Space Bridge is destroyed and Acree is making a Full Recovery from Megatron's Blast. Earth was saved and the Zombie Army and Megatron is no more.

Now it was time to rest as Optimus knows who I am as He orders Bulkhead to go with him. Richard connected a remote beacon back to the Great Valley and to make sure, Ratchet recorded the Location of Richard's Home.

Great Valley, California. 5-12-2019.

Richard went home with Bulkhead since Optimus asked him to keep an Eye on Richard. This made Grandpa Longneck relived.

Both Grandpa Longneck and Bulkhead were walking while talking about Richard. "It was a good thing for Optimus to have you to keep an eye on my Grandson, Bulkhead" said Grandpa.

Bulkhead: "Thank you, Mr. Longneck. Richard and I would make a great pair". Grandpa: "Hey , I have a question. Have seen Richard go beyond the Limits of Safety lately?", Bulkhead: "No, I have not. Why?".

Grandpa chuckled, "Oh, I'll tell you a Little Secret, My Friend" Grandpa said as Bulkhead sats down and listen to the Old Apatosaurus about Richard's Unique Abilities,... of the Assassin's Creed. Bulkhead: "WHAT?!".

The End.

To find more episodes of Assassin's Creed series. Go to /Hero101. Good-Bye.


End file.
